Fallout AU
Fallout AU occurs in a post-apocalyptic setting. It takes place in the area around a small town that used to be in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan before the Fallout. This takes place both after canon events of the show and after a "redemption arc" (referring to Daniel). Daniel and Jen work at as missionaries at a shelter-like "camp" of sorts for children that blends military training with religious education and activities (however questionably) to prepare children for a life in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Max is sent there by David so he can be safe. Upon his arrival, he finds that Daniel and Jen go by different names: Derek and Johanna. Later, Max finds that Nikki and Neil have also been sent to the missionary camp. All three of them are suspicious of Daniel and Jen's motives. Meanwhile, David searches for his wife and son, who were forced out of the bunker before he decides to leave because they were seen as "useless". When David attempts to search for Gwen to travel with him, he finds Jasper and his dog instead. The creator of the AU is in the process of making a comic for the AU, which can be found on their Instagram page or in the AU's tag. He is also writing a fanfiction for his AU on AO3, starting pre-fallout and continuing into current events of the AU, though not all of it is canon to the AU. Characters Known Missionaries: * Daniel (Known as Father Darek, head of the male campers) * Jen (Known as Mother Johanna, head of the female campers) * Jason (Camp Pastor) * Lucifer (Helps with training and such) (Prominent) Campers: * Max * Neil * Nikki * Salem Other Characters (Primarily in the Wasteland): * David * Jasper * The doggo * Bryce Character Backstories Daniel/Father Darek Daniel is a cunning and charismatic criminal. After getting his degree in dentistry, he opened an obscure, uncertified office fresh out of college, but used the title of pediatric dentist to cover up his more sadistic tendencies. He often murdered children, his calling card mutilating their mouths before dumping their body. He was also born with a severe case of Hyperdontia (a condition in which the affected's mouth is populated with supernumerary teeth, most commonly under the roof of the mouth and behind the straight, normal-looking row) and often attempts to pull these out himself with out any anesthetic or nitrous oxide/laughing gas. Bailed out of jail by his church after being sentenced to 15 years for what looked like attempted murder, he and Jen spent the leftover community service hours working at Camp Campbell, which allowed them not only the privacy of the woods but another chance at escape. That summer, he had a fleeting relationship with David, which seemed like more of manipulative move to assure that David would send positive reports back to anyone who inquired. After that summer, he promptly left the camp and created an alternate persona for himself so he could dodge his criminal record - a german immigrant named Darek Wolff, a brilliant young doctor that was coming to offer a better life to homeless people and people who had lost their way in life. When the dying government began to recruit qualified people to go to the most harshly effected areas and aide the children there under the name 'Missionaries' (despite not having any strongly religious ties), he saw this as a cover up and became Father Darek, head of the male campers. Because he is in charge of the camp, he is allowed free reign after lost children sign all of their human rights away upon entrance. Daniel is still haunted with memories that he wants to forget and often inhales large amounts of laughing gas for no reason other than the high. He is bitter that even after a few years, he can't seem to get the people he met at Camp Campbell off of his mind, especially David. David David, though outwardly happy, is diagnosed with a severe form of chronic depression and is heavily medicated for it. He loves working with children and when he isn't spending his summers at Camp Cambell, he runs the only daycare in town and also watches his infantile son, Jonah, while his wife, Annabeth, works. Annabeth was his childhood friend and they decided to get married, though Annebeth is Lesbian and David is Pansexual - a lavender marriage to make their parents happy and to not stir the community too much. After David couldn't really handle not having the attention he needed, he and Annabeth decided to divorce so that it would be easier to date around (though David unfortunately never found anyone he felt a connection with). David has primary custody of Jonah, but him and Annabeth are still on good terms and often move their son back and forth every couple weeks. David had a short relationship with Daniel over one summer, and is still hung up over him, though it has been replaced with a stronger feeling of worthlessness and generally not being good enough for him. He lives in Lingua, like many of the Sleepy Peak campers, and still is in touch with Max (who lives with a foster family), Nikki, and Neil. David has caught them smoking cigarettes, high on weed, and drinking on various occasions, but primarily keeps it to himself, as he knows that Max's biggest fear is being sent away by his foster family, and that they aren't harming anyone by smoking weed. He runs the only daycare in town, knows everyone's name, and does a lot of volunteering to help others in need. After the fallout, David runs out of his medications while in the bunker and stops sleeping and eating as much, developing many more self-destructive and suicidal tendencies than he had before. Creation History Conceived by Instagram user mattieisheer on December 23, 2017, the AU started off as a story taking place during one of the World Wars. I don't really have a name for it yet, (Maybe War AU?? IDK) but basically it takes place mid-1900s and Daniel is part of a missionary group that goes to war torn countries to help the wounded civilian children there. He specializes in being a pediatric dentist, but is kind of forced to just be a generalized first aid helper so that he can treat more people. It also turns out that he's a murderer that really hates getting his hands dirty, in the literal sense, so he always wears those blue surgical gloves. It's basically like Little Shop of Horror vibes. Also, he has that swanky earring that I love to draw on him David's a conscripted American solider with a really good heart. He's also kind of a coward, though, and he has a son back home and wants to survive, so he runs away from the front and tries to blend in w this missionary group. Except, he starts to notice weird things about Daniel. And the children they're supposed to be taking care of keep disappearing. The next day, mattieisheer posted a second drawing, with a completely re-vamped version of the AU. Basically the story is really similar but now it's during a future fallout so the missionaries are a group of brilliant doctors and scientists collected by the failing government to try and protect the new generation of children?? And so they go in groups to different places. Missionaries Live in comfort and have bodyguards and protection and tons of supplies, but you can only become one if you're like brilliant and stuff. Daniel is the same character but is out with one of these groups. David's trying to reconnect with the people he knows. He wants to travel in safety, so he tries to sneak in w the missionaries, which daniel discovers but agrees to keep quiet about as long as David doesn't say anything to anyone else about what he sees going on. David finds that the missionaries are actually darkly corrupt and cultish and trying to turn the children they protect into them. There's 10 children there, and the only one that actually wants to escape is a kid named Max - but unfortunately for them, they can't get out. After the original creation of the AU, mattieisheer took on a partner, magiccloud77, to help him with concept and creation, while he continued to draw the comic. While the story has been heavily altered from the original ideas in the first two posts, it is still very similar. The Fallout Confessional The title of the fanfiction written by mattieisheer for the AU, it is mostly canonical with a few big differences. One of the chapters contains a lot of Base64, which when decoded, are pieces of notes that Daniel wrote to Jen before he became a killer, suggesting he grew up in some sort of experimental human testing facility. Other than the characters being aged up, and minor changes to the plot, the personalities and backstories can be applied to the comic, asks, and other parts of the AU. Trivia * Daniel has a mutation from the fallout; his teeth and mouth are deformed. He wears a mask over his mouth, and fake teeth to hide his deformity. ** He met Jen as they were both human experiments as children in the same cultish compound of Scientology. He is no longer Scientologist, but rather has caved out a whole new path of beliefs that are spun off of Scientologist ideals he was raised on - strongly correlated with the idea of Operating Thetans being Godlike. * Daniel and Jen are trying to keep their true identities secret. * When David brings Max to the shelter, Daniel pretends not to know David - which stems from their rocky relationship and history. * Daniel and Jen did community service at Camp Camp the summer after the events of canon. Fallout au daniel portrait.png Fallout au original concept.png Fallout au david concept.png Fallout au cover image sketch.png Fallout au danvid dream.png Fallout au danvid sketch.png Category:AUs Category:Fanfiction Category:Comics Category:Ask Blogs Category:Dadvid